Mangata Nomen
by KillingCurseEyes33
Summary: La mère d'Harry a survécu. Harry n'est pas le survivant. La vie d'Harry lorsqu'il est élevé par sa propre mère, et un homme dont il ne connait pas le nom,et qu'il n'est pas le survivant... Family/Drama Multi-Chapter (Prologue en ligne).
1. Prologue

**Hello ! Voici donc une nouvelle fiction, cette fois multi-chapter où on retrouve Harry dans son tout jeune âge, et qui se nomme Mangata Nomen**

 **(Origine du nom de la fic :** **/Grjlm3X + "Nom" en latin, vous comprendrez plus tard) J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **Les chapitres seront BEAUCOUP plus long, mais pour laisser du suspense je me devais d'arrêter à ce moment là (Désolé). Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici Vendredi, mais il pourrait avoir du retard de quelques jour, je dois le finaliser et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps dans les prochain jour ...**

 **Vous connaissez la chanson : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et si vous trouver des fautes vous m'en voyez désolé.**

 **Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Prologue:

Voldemort s'avança dans l'allée des Longbottom. La maison semblait calme, inanimé. L'idée que les Longbottom, et donc leur fils Neville, ne soit pas dans leur maison germa dans la tête du seigneur des ténèbres. Il venait à peine de se rendre dans la maison des Potter et n'y avait trouver que James Potter, père du garçons qu'il recherchait. Il l'avait évidement tuer dans un duel où Potter n'arrêtais pas de le supplier de le laissée en vie, mais ne pas trouver le jeune garçon l'avait rendu en colère quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il ce mette a réfléchir: c'était sans aucun doute le mangemort qui les avait rejoint il n'y a pas très longtemps qui le protégait… c'était le fils d'une personne qu'il appréciait. Il ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur puisque qu'il n'avait parlé à personne de sa petite escapade. Il prit donc cela comme un signe du destin, pour qu'il choisisse le deuxième enfant. Celui que plusieurs appelait le maître atteignit la porte de la maison et la fit volé en éclat d'un _Expulso_. Même si il n'était pas là il pouvait bien causer quelques dommage à leur maison ! Au même instant, il entendit des voix à l'étages, paniqué. Voldemort sentait qu'un sort d'anti-transplanage était actif ; les propriétaires et locataires de cette maison ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom monta, et sur le chemin croisa Frank Longbottom, qu'il tua avant même qu'il est le temps de dire Merlin. Son corps s'effondra et glissa au sous-sol, dans un mouvement fluide et silencieux. Voldemort continua pendant qu'il entendait Alice Longbottom, la mère du garçons, marmonner des charmes interdit de magie rouge. Il entra dans la chambre du garçons et plutôt que de s'empresser de tuer la femme, il l'empoisonnât, d'un sort qu'il venait tout juste d'inventer.

 _Poisonous Maxima._ Ce sort ne tuait pas immédiatement le receveur mais il le tuait quelques minutes après la réception du sort. Il l'a stupéfixia également pour l'empêcher de sacrifié en se jetant sur le sort de la mort qu'il lancerait au garçon. Un de ses mangemorts lui avait parler de cette magie et avait explicitement dit que les sorts de magie rouge nécessitait un sacrifice et il sut donc qu'il devait tuer le garçon en premier lieu.

 _Avada Kadevra._ Le sort fonça vers le jeune garçons innocent, qui se mis a ce moment à pleurer, comme si il avait deviné qu'il mourrait dans les prochaines seconde. Seulement, le sort réagit d'un manière différente de ce à s'attendait le seigneur des ténèbres; le sort, lorsqu'il fut a quelques centimètre du garçon, se sépara en deux. Une partit continua de foncé vers le garçon, et l'autre partit richocha sur une surface invisible et se redirigat vers son lanceur. Voldemort tenta de l'esquivait mais n'y arrivas pas. Le sort le toucha à l'épaule et il mourut sur le coup. Le jeune garçon n'était pas mieux que le seigneur des ténèbres il gisait, inconscient et probablement mort, dans son lit, sous les yeux terrorisé de sa mère. À toute vitesse, puisqu'elle sentait qu'elle allait mourir, elle songeait a ce qui venait de se passer. Le sort de stupéfixion s'étant arrêté à la mort du lanceur, elle se précipitas vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et réussie à écrire une note, mais seulement quelques mot était lisible

 _James Potter ….Fidelitas … Traître…. Neville Mort…_

Son Hibou récupéra la lettre et sa maîtresse, dans son dernier souffle, laissa s'échapper un mot : _Dumbledore._

* * *

 **Je suis désolé pour ceux qui aime le personnage de Neville ... Il n'apparaîtra pas dans la fic (A moins que ... x) )**

 **On se retrouve dans les alentours de Vendredi pour ceux qui liront le prologue et qui l'aimeront (J'espère qu'il va y en avoir).**

 **Saano**

 **P-S : Si vous avez une quelconque remarque, review ;)**


	2. Note

Hello tout le monde,

Premièrement, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, ce qui m'amène au deuxième point : L'histoire va bel et bien avoir une suite.

Et plus important encore, je suis énormément désolé pour vois avoir fais faux bond pour la dernière fois (le jour de poste du chapitre deux) et aussi pour la fausse joie que cette note vous a faites.

Je n'ai presque pas eue de temps pour finaliser le chapitre 1... Et je pense avoir du temps fin août quand je vais recommencer l'école. Et plutôt que d'écrire une dizaine de mot par ci par la et donc de perdre le fils, j'ai décidé de poursuivre l'histoire à ce moment(fin août). (Je suis pas encore complètement familier avec le fait d'écrire des histoires que les gens suivent et donc cette décision est prise depuis deux bonne semaine, mais je n'avais pas pensé a vous en informé).

Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce compte est administré par deux personne, Poochimay et moi, et donc elle m'aide énormément pour le scénario de l'histoire et j'en fais de même pour ses histoires . Nous allons à l'école ensemble, ce qui va nous permettre de nous parler (nous n'avons pas vraiment parler pendant les vacances). Donc elle va pouvoir me donner son point vue sur ce qui est déjà écrit.

De plus, mon histoire est très bien structuré a partir du moment ou Harry rentre à Poudlard, et l'histoire avant ça est encore un peu (voir beaucoup) flou dans ma tête. Lui parlé me permettra d'éclaircir mes idées et d'en trouvé d'autre qui compléteront les quelques trou de l'enfance d'Harry qui existe encore.

Ha oui et ne tuez pas l'auteur s'il-vous-plait (surtout si vous voulez la suite de l'Histoire XD),

Saano


End file.
